


Doing Better

by DylanJ10000



Series: Original Stories & Random Fics [4]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Episode: s07e16 The Last War, F/F, F/M, Fix-It, Lexa Lives (The 100), M/M, Not all relationships will be explicitly shown, One Shot, Post-Season/Series 07, Post-Season/Series 07 Finale, Season/Series 07, Season/Series 07 Spoilers, They're tagged simply because of the last scene in the season
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:53:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26749084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DylanJ10000/pseuds/DylanJ10000
Summary: After that... interesting... finale, I couldn't help myself, and decided to write a fix-it. One where everyone gets a happy ending, and one where the rule of Transcendence are bent a little bit (eventually).
Relationships: Clarke Griffin/Lexa, Emori/John Murphy (The 100), Eric Jackson/Nathan Miller, Jordan Jasper Green/Hope Diyoza, Madi Griffin/Luca (The 100), Octavia Blake/Levitt (The 100)
Series: Original Stories & Random Fics [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951399
Comments: 9
Kudos: 128





	Doing Better

**Author's Note:**

> Let me just start this by saying that some of this will be a definite stretch. I mean, not really, in my opinion. But, in the eyes of some, it may be seen that way.
> 
> But, hey, it can't be worse than what we got!

"I don't want to be alone", Clarke says sadly, searching the shoreline for Picasso. After all she's faces, she doesn't know if she can handle that simple truth. She's all alone, while the others have Transcended. "You're not", a voice says, and she turns to find "Lexa", at the shoreline. Clarke scoffs, eyeing the figure. "What are you doing here?", she asks, "Have you come to rectify this with some kind of explanation?". The lookalike moves forward, smiling slyly. "Maybe, but in a little bit", she says, not hesitating to kiss Clarke. This, very much, catches Clarke by surprise, but she finds herself leaning into the kiss. It only lasts a moment, before she pulls away. "What is this?", Clarke asks, "Some kind of twisted joke?". "Lexa" laughs. "Clarke, I remember you being smarter than this", she says, and it finally dawns on Clarke: This isn't The Judge. This isn't some figure, wearing Lexa's face. It's _Lexa_.

"..Lexa?", she asks hesitantly. The woman nods, and Clarke doesn't wait another second before lunging at her, pulling her into a fierce hug. " _How?_ ", she asks through the tears she didn't know were there, " _How is this possible?_ ". Out of the corner of her eye, a flash of gold appears, before the sound of her father's voice fills her ears. "I think I can explain", The Judge says, "Walk with me, please". Clarke looks at him hesitantly, and then back at Lexa, as if she's afraid that she'll up and vanish into thin air. "Go. I'll be fine. I'll be right here, waiting for you", Lexa assures her, "I promise". Clarke nods, before walking to the being that's now taken the form of her father. "How is she here?", Clarke asks, "When you're dead, you don't transcend. Aren't those your _rules?_ ". The Judge nods. "Typically, it is", he admits, "However, in this case, you can thank your daughter for it".

"When Madi transcended, we found that, in the deepest depths of her mind, there were minimally-conscious fragments of other beings", The Judge continues, "When Madi fully transcended, these fragments became fully-conscious, essentially fixing themselves in the process. They became their own individual entities, including Lexa. Madi speculated that it had something to do with a device you call The Flame". Clarke nods slowly, the cogs in her brain finally beginning to turn. "When we took The Flame out of her head, the past Commanders weren't the damaged code. They were the _missing pieces_ ", she realizes. The Judge affirms this. "Lexa did not hesitate to choose to come back for you, and I obliged".

"Wait", Clarke says, "Transcendence is a choice? You can choose to come back?". The Judge nods again. "Of course. It's just, nobody until now ever had". Clarke hears a loud laugh coming from around the small hill. She takes a few steps to find her friends, with Picasso in tow, building a camp. She notes a significant absence. "Madi?", she asks, "She's with you?". She turns back to face The Judge, awaiting an answer. "In a manner of speaking, yes", he says, "Her consciousness has joined with ours. She'll never feel pain. She'll never die. She's at peace". He gestures to Clarke's friends. "She knew that living here with nobody her own age to love wouldn't be what you wanted for her, even if it meant you being alone. It made the choice much easier, with the realization that you wouldn't be". Clarke smiles through her tears.

"There won't be offspring. They won't join us when they die", The Judge says, referring to her friends, "None of them seem to care. A curious species, indeed". Clarke smiles happily at her friends, and turns back to face The Judge, only to find him gone. The only thing she can see is Lexa walking the shoreline. A bittersweet smile forms on Clarke's face, as Lexa walks up. "C'mon", Lexa says, taking her hand, "Let's join them".

* * *

_**2 Years Later** _

In the two years since The Great Transcendence, the humans that remained build a small village along the shore. With the assistance of the Anomaly Stones, they were able to gather construction materials from Sanctum, and equipment from Bardo. Everything came together fairly well, and the crops brought over from Sanctum were flourishing in the Earth's soil. Even without Transcendence, the humans were at peace.

Clarke wakes up one night. She doesn't know why, but she has the feeling that something is waiting for her at the shoreline. As she exits the cabin she shares with Lexa, she finds that the sky is of a twilight. The view brings back a memory of a drawing she once drew, on the floor of her cell, up in the place she called home for the first 18 years of her life. A figure stands along the shore, and it doesn't take her long to realize who it is. She grabs her coat, puts on her boots, and makes her way down. "To what do I owe the pleasure?", she asks The Judge. She hasn't seen him in over 2 years, and she's curious to find out why she's seeing him now. The Judge smiles. "Your daughter is quite the spitfire, you know", he says, "She came to me with a proposal, and I thought you'd want to hear it, first".

"A proposal?", she asks, "What do you mean?". The Judge looks to the night sky, The Milky Way very visible during this time of twilight. "Even if an entire species leaves the transcendence, we still retain the knowledge we've learned from them", he explains, "She came to me with a solution of how to gather even further knowledge from not only new species who take The Test, but also the ones who already have". Clarke is obviously confused, and The Judge chuckles. "She explained that, if we made every species return to their planet of origin, but allowed transcendence upon death, we could learn so much more from each individual", he explains, "Say, Madi returns to you. She grows up, bears children, and dies at the age of 100, living a wonderful life dedicated to change. We can learn so much from what she's learned in that time".

"So, you're saying", she says, just to be clear, "that you're going to return humanity to Earth, allow us to continue our species, and allow us to transcend when we die?". The Judge nods. "In Layman's terms, yes. Humanity, along with every other species that has been, or will be allowed, to transcend will be allowed this gift. They'll return at the age of which they left this Earthly plane, and they can _do better_ , as Madi always says". Clarke smiles, at that. Monty would be proud of this moment, for sure. Her smile fades quickly, however. "But, what happens when someone bad comes along?", she asks, "What happens, then?". The Judge sighs. "We are _always_ watching, Clarke. Should that happen, that particular individual will be transcended rather... _quickly_ , instead of upon death. We learn from the good, the bad, and everything in between".

"So, it's a win-win situation", Clarke says, "All of these species that have transcended will be allowed to continue, and you'll gain the knowledge of those who die once they join you". The Judge grins. "Yes, in a manner of speaking, you could consider this a 'win-win situation'", he says, "I likely wouldn't have ever reached this conclusion, without the intervention of your daughter. A curious species, indeed". As he says that, a golden flash lights up the sky, and, once it fades, Clarke finds him gone. Turning towards the treeline, she can hear voices, and people begin to make their way out. Among them, her daughter, hand-in-hand with the boy from Sanctum, Luca. Clarke doesn't hesitate to run to her daughter, engulfing her in a tight hug. "I missed you _so much_ ", Clarke says, "So, what now?". Madi smiles. Looking to her mother, then to her boyfriend, then to all of her friends around her, she says, "Like Monty always said. We do better".

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I know that it was a lot of talking between Clarke and The Judge, but that's what it was, when I envisioned this playing out in my head. If anyone ends up liking this, I'll gladly expand on it in a sequel fic, but, as of right now, this is a one-off fic.
> 
> Whether you like it, hate it, or are completely indifferent towards it, I thank you for reading!


End file.
